


A Partridge in a Pear Tree

by SerStolas



Series: Tea - A Hug In A Cup [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid BB-8, Kid Fic, M/M, families, holiday fic, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Finn Skywalker-Antilles is spending his first Christmas with his new husband Poe Dameron and his new daughter Beatrice Dameron.  Finn's a little nervous about his first Christmas as a parent.Sporadic updates throughout December





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney and LucasArts

Finn sighed as he shuffled towards the breakroom at Calrissian & Andor, LLP, stifling a yawn as he did. He'd been up late the evening before making an emergency batches of cookies for Beatrice's class at school, since his daughter had waited until that afternoon when he'd picked her up from the after school regarding the first of what he was sure were many holiday parties this season. He'd dropped Bea off at school that morning with her cookies and kissed her cheek before she bounced off to class. He was glad his pilot husband, Poe, would be home that evening. Perhaps Poe could help her with her homework and Finn could catch a short catnap...though he knew in reality he'd be up the whole evening spending time with his small family.

It was amazing what a difference two years could make. 

He mechanically made a cup of hot tea and shoved his toast in the toaster, listening to the soft hum of the fridge. He should have asked Bea's teacher for a schedule of their holiday activities at school this morning, but he or Poe would just have to do so tomorrow.

"Hey Finn," Rose Tico, one of the other paralegals at Calrissian and Andor greeted him as she came into the break room. She had a small green tupperware container in one hand and set it on the breakroom table, the revealed red and green sprinkled brownies inside. "Ready for the month of December?"

Last year Finn hadn't been living with Bea and Poe yet, though he'd spent most of his time at Poe's place, and he thought Christmas morning had gone pretty well, but now he was debating how different it was going to be when he didn't leave Christmas evening to go back home.

He also felt a bit more pressure since he was officially Bea's dad now.

"Not in the slightest," he replied honestly over his tea mug. 

"No parent ever is, at least that's what Paige always says," Rose replied cheerfully. "You and Poe will figure everything out though. Just make sure you have a good spot in the house to hide gifts for Bea!"

Oh kriff, yet another thing to worry about, Finn thought as he waved to Rose as she left the room. He only half paid attention to his toast as he spread jam on it and carried it and his tea back to his desk. Hiding gifts had been easier last year too. He'd just put them in the top of his bedroom closet where he knew Bea would never go. Poe had mentioned earlier that year he was debating a new hiding place since their naturally curious daughter had almost discovered the gift hiding spot last year.

It really was a small worry in the grand scheme of things, but for a dad spending his first Christmas as a family with his husband and daughter, it was enough to make Finn sweat a bit.

~~

Those minor worries had gone away when Finn went to pick Bea up that night from Leia and Han's house. Leia had picked her up from after school care that afternoon, and Finn found them sitting at the dining room table doing homework when he arrived at his aunt and uncle's house.

Bea was swinging her legs back and forth under her chair while Leia rebraided her pigtails. Bea glanced up from a page of spelling words and gave Finn a gap-toothed grin (she'd just lost her first tooth last month). "Hi Daddy!"

"Finish that line of words first," Leia told her before Bea could launch herself out of her chair. Bea pouted just a moment before she completed the word she was working on and then jumped out of her chair and came around to hug Finn, moments after Leia had secured her red pigtails.

"Hello Nugget," Finn greeted his daughter, kissing her forehead. Even tired and after a long day, Finn had to agree with Poe that Bea could always make him smile. "How was school?"

"We're learning to spell direction words," Bea informed him seriously. "And we started practicing songs for our Winter Pagent."

"What song were you learning today?" Finn asked as Leia smiled fondly at them both.

"The 12 days of Christmas," Bea grinned. "It's got lots of things in it, though I don't know if I would want chickens for Christmas."

Finn chuckled. "I'll remember that when your Papa and I go looking for Christmas gifts," he told her. 

"What are you going to get me?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we'll make a list tonight and we'll see what Papa and I get you," Finn told her. "But you can't know before Christmas or it would ruin the surprise."

"And of course you'll tell Han and I, Luke and Wedge, and Kes what she would like," Leia informed him.

Those were details Poe had handled last year.

"We will," Finn promised as he and Bea gave Leia hugs and kisses and packed Bea's stuff up to head home.

After a long day, Finn was glad to get home with Bea, and even gladder when they entered the house and a delicious smell greeted them.

"Papa's home!" Bea announced as she virtually flew towards the kitchen. Poe was there to catch her, sweeping their daughter up into a tight hug. 

"Hello Bea," Poe greeted her, kissing her nose. He smiled warmly at Finn as Finn reached the kitchen and set his briefcase and Bea's backpack down. "And hello darling," he told Finn.

"Papa, Daddy is going to help me make my Christmas list tonight," Bea informed Poe. "And Aunt Leia wants a copy, and she says Abuelo, Grandpa Luke and Grandpa Wedge, and Aunt Rey will want a copy as well."

"I rather imagine they will," Poe chuckled as he set his daughter down. "Dinner first though, go help your Daddy set the table."

Finn paused long enough to give Poe a hug and a deep kiss before getting plates down for dinner. "This is going to be an interesting month," Finn informed his husband as he and Bea set the table.

"Exciting most likely," Poe told him. "Bea will keep us on our toes."

That, Finn thought, was what he was afraid of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finds himself trying to get presents right, and is terrified he'll get it wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

Finn stared at the emailed Christmas list for Bea on his phone.

Bea had specified that she wanted Hypnotic Hawk sheets for her bed. He couldn't really fault her for her choice on superheros, but he wasn't sure what color sheets she wanted. The Hypnotic Hawk's signature colors were purple, green, and silver, so they had sheets in each color. They also had matching bedspreads and throw pillows. He'd already put the Hypnotic Hawk shaped pillow in the cart, now he was trying to figure out what color sheet set and what color bedspread to get.

What if she wanted the silver with green and purple stripes, or the green with silver and purple stripes, or?

Poe, he would call Poe. His husband had to know exactly what color sheets he should get their daughter.

He dialed Poe's cellphone, relieved when his husband picked up.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Poe asked on the other end.

"Hi dear. Hypnotic Hawk sheets, what color sheets would Bea want? They've got purple, silver, and green. They've also got bedspreads, I have no idea what color to get in that either," Finn admitted.

Poe chuckled softly. "Really, Finn, you're calling me for that?"

"What? You've been her Papa longer than I've been her Daddy," Finn replied defensively. "Which color does she like better?"

"Finn, you know she likes all three. They aren't going to have her absolute favorite orange, so get any of the three," Poe told him calmly. "She'll like whatever you get her."

"But what color?" Finn reiterated.

"Babe, I've got to board a plane in a few minutes. I know you can figure it out. Don't stress so much. I love you and I'll see you both tomorrow night."

Finn sighed. "Love you too Poe."

"Kiss Bea for me," Poe told him before hanging up.

Finn stared at the sheets for a long minute after putting his phone away. Finally, he grabbed the silver sheets, and the green bedspread, hoping he was making the right choice. He did not want to see Bea unhappy because he'd gotten her the wrong sheets for her bed.

He threw them in the cart and continued pushing it through the store. Bea was at Leia and Han's for the afternoon, leaving Finn free to do some Christmas shopping. After shopping and hiding gifts in the attic, he'd head over to Leia and Han's to have a family dinner with them.

Bea's list was, unsurprisingly, detailed and extensive, and Finn and Poe both knew she would be spoiled rotten as usual. Bea was generally a well behaved and adorable girl, though, so they didn't really mind. The fact that she was Poe and Finn's only child, Wedge and Luke's only grandchild, Han and Leia's only great niece (and they had no grandchildren of their own), Rey's only niece, and Kes's only grandchild, well, spoiling was bound to happen.

After the first Christmas Poe and Finn had been dating, it had been decided that it was easier to do an extended family Christmas with Kes joining the Skywalker clan on Christmas day, particularly since Kes didn't really have any other family but Poe and Bea, and now Finn.

So Christmas Morning Poe and Finn would open gifts with their daughter and have breakfast, then that afternoon they would go over to Han and Leia's to see the rest of the family.

Most of the other items Finn and Poe were getting Bea seemed pretty straight forward. Wooden train tracks, check. Wooden train engine and cargo cards for those train tracks, check. Waffle block set, check.

Finn paused when he reached the sports aisle of the toys section, and regarded the small indoor trampoline they had on display. It had a bar to help hold the child steady and was only three feet or so in diameter, it could fit in their living room..

Bea loved bouncing on the neighbor's trampoline, but Poe and Finn had resisted getting one of their own for the backyard for a variety of reasons. But this? This could fit in the house, and Finn knew they could watch her while she bounced on it, just in case there were any mishaps.

It was perfect, wasn't it?

He couldn't reach Poe now, he knew, as he'd already be on board the plane, so this was a decision Finn had to debate entirely on his own. There was still risk of injury, and suddenly he had a vision of rushing Bea to the ER because she'd fallen off the trampoline and hit her head...no, maybe this wasn't a good idea, what if-

“Stop it,” Finn muttered to himself. Rey was always giving him a hard time for over worrying.

Taking a deep breath, Finn pulled the box off the shelf and tucked it into the bottom of the cart. Poe would probably make him put it together himself, but the look on Bea's face would be worth it.

Sheets, bedspread, pillow, train and tracks, Hypnotic Hawk Tea set, trampoline.

He mentally ticked off the items in his cart and nodded. With what he and Poe had already purchased, this should be good. They would just need to get items for Bea's stocking.

He made his way to the front of the store, that thought in his mind as he passed the Christmas decoration display.

Stockings...did they know where Bea's stocking was? He didn't think they'd unpacked it yet. What if he hadn't put it away correctly last year? What if they'd lost it and-

They still had two weeks before Christmas, Finn knew he was worrying over nothing.

Resolutely, Finn made himself go through the line without picking up anything else but a soda, paid for his purchases, and took everything to the car.

“It will be fine,” he murmured to himself. “Christmas will be perfect.”

If only he really believed what he was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Morning - It has to go perfectly, right? At least Finn thinks so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

Though Christmas was a holiday, and Bea was actually still asleep, Finn was in the kitchen at 5:30am, reviewing the carefully prepared list of items he was going to make for breakfast that fine Christmas morning before he and his husband opened presents with their daughter.

Their daughter...their family. The thought made Finn smile. He had, in his opinion, the best husband and the finest daughter anyone could ask for. While his life hadn't been lacking for a loving family life before he'd met Poe and Bea, they'd given him a different kind of happiness than what came with loving parents, siblings, and aunts and uncles.

They were -his- family. Poe trusted him to help raise Bea, trusted him to take care of Bea and help guide her through a crazy world. It warmed him from the inside. He wouldn't trade the nights awoken from nightmares, the occasional tantrums, the messes, the hugs and kisses, for anything. He adored his daughter. 

If he recalled from what Poe had told him from Christmas last year, Bea would probably sleep until a little after 6am, giving him enough time to make waffles with their Star Wars wafflemaker, pan fry some bacon, and cut a banana into the carefully sized pieces that Bea preferred. 

The bacon was mostly a success, though he had to be careful of the grease popping up from the pan. The bananas were easy, though he probably spent a good two minutes making sure that the slices were perfectly even.

When he reached for the box of pancake and waffle mix, he was more than a little dismayed to discover that there was very little left within the box. Well, they had all the dry ingredients he needed to make his own waffle batter, and he knew they had just enough eggs left (Poe had refused to go grocery shopping two days before Christmas and Finn hadn't gotten the chance, but the stores should be quiet the following day and he'd take Bea with him).

He mixed the ingredients and then carefully began pouring batter into the wafflemaker, glancing idly up at the clock to make sure he had enough time to do so.

The first waffle came out a little burnt, but the second one turned out better. He heaved a sigh of relief as he plated the second waffle, then glanced up to see Poe and Bea, in their matching red and white striped pajamas, regarding him with mild surprise.

"Daddy, you made pancakes!"

This this declaration, Bea launched herself through the air at Finn, who barely managed to drop the bowl he was holding in time to catch her.

A bowl of waffle batter landed, upside down, on the floor.

Finn stared at the mess in dismay, his arms still firmly wrapped around his daughter, who was looking at it with wide eyes.

"Oops Daddy, I'm sorry!" Bea was starting to frown, and Finn could almost see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh no, pumpkin, don't cry!" Finn told her. "Accidents happen. Daddy should have put the bowl down before he caught you!"

Suddenly all his plans for an absolutely perfect Christmas morning didn't matter, he just didn't want to see his daughter cry.

Poe was giving them a faintly amused look as he pulled paper towels off the rack and bent down to start cleaning up the mess. "Messes happen, little bit," Poe told their daughter. "What's important about today isn't pancakes or gifts or anything else, it's that we're here, as a family."

Finn knew that Poe was absolutely right. The anxiety he'd been feeling all morning suddenly drifted away as he set Bea down and started helping Poe clean up. "Papa's right, Bea," Finn told her. "Why don't Papa and I get this cleaned up, then we can have some Lucky Charms for breakfast."

Bea lit up at that. It was her favorite cereal after all. "Lucky Charms with Daddy and Papa! That sounds good to me." She eyed the mess. "You don't think Santa will come and take my gifts away, do you, for being bad and making a mess?" Her lower lip quivered a little.

Finn smiled fondly. "No pumpkin, Santa won't come take your gifts away. You weren't bad...you just might want to give Daddy a little bit more warning next time, okay?"

Later they sat in front of their tree, Bea tucked between Poe and Finn on the couch, holding her bunny and a new lego set that she was determinedly putting together. 

Poe leaned over their daughter and brushed his lips against Finn's. "Feeling a bit better, love?" he asked, smiling.

Finn looked at the tree, wrapping paper scattered about, then at their daughter, her expression serious as she discussed the best way to build a boat out of her legos with Mr. Carrots, and at Poe, his smiling husband, eyes crinkling as he smiled, arm around Bea.

He didn't need a perfect Christmas. He didn't need extra trimmings, perfect paper, or, as some people might say, a partridge in a pear tree and all the perfect gifts to make this Christmas special. He just needed his family.

"Yeah, Poe, I am," he said. Later, they would go to Han and Leia's house and open more gifts, have a Christmas turkey, see Kes, Luke, Wedge, and Rey, and generally have a good time. Right now though, he was with his family. His perfect, lovable family. "I can honestly say, this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

Poe grinned. "Me too, buddy, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who kudo'd and commented. I hoped you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
